Locked in a Closet
by Muffalo829
Summary: "You locked her in a closet!" "What should I do?" "Let her out of the closet she's not a burglar!" Probably going to be a Three-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or anything but my stories.

Locked in a closet

SPOV

I walked down the halls. I loved So Random so much! But I couldn't help but be obsessed with Mackenzie Falls. Don't get me wrong comedy is my world. But drama keeps me on planet Earth, not on planet where butterflies are delicacies and rainbows are things you don't want to touch! (A/N: Horton Hears a Who Reference!)

So I walked down the hall and heard Chad, what else being Mackenzie. "But Chloe, if people see us on the same horse, what will they think."

Chloe goes to talk, but Chad stops her before she can even start. With that famous dreamy line," Shhhh, the time for talking is over." I could feel my heart soar; I wasn't sure who I was in love with Chad, CDC, or Mackenzie.

And yes I am aware they are all the same person! They just each had their own unique personality traits. Mackenzie was dramatic, and dreamy. CDC, he was a jerk-face, conceded, and an all around heartbreaker. And then there was Chad. He was inside CDC, his inner kinder side. The side he let only me get a glimpse of from time to time. Chad was well just himself, sweet, kind, compassionate, and extremely funny!

Thinking about it, I couldn't be in love with anyone more. I wasn't paying attention but then I heard his director yell," That's a wrap, beautiful people. Have a nice weekend."

I spotted Chad looking over at me smiling, and I blushed. He saw me blush and smirked. I walked over next to him," Hey Chad, How are you?"

"Good now, why are you here?" My face went crimson; I wanted to tell him about my newfound feelings. But what if he didn't feel the same, he would think I was so stupid!

"I think we should talk, about us." I said in a whisper.

He looked confused," Follow me, we should talk about this in private." He took my hand and led me to a door, with a blue star that said CDC. He opened the door and I was speechless, this dressing had to be twice the size of Tawni and mine! And it was only for him!

"Sonny close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He smirked, I wasn't aware I was gawking at his room, no shrine. Pictures, posters, everything had something to do with Chad! Even the furniture, all the furniture in the room was blue!

How obsessive can you be over one color?

Chad sat down on the couch; he patted a spot next to him for me to sit. I walked over and sat down next to him. We sat their silently for five minutes," So what did you want to talk about?" He looked like he really truly cared.

"Oh," I looked down, I was nervous," about us actually."

"Us, what is there to talk about?" He was looking at his feet, he was nervous too.

"Well I feel that our relationship, is getting-"

"Sonny, umm, umm," he stood up and started pacing around the room. I stood up to be his shadow.

"Chad I think I have feelings for you." I finally got it off my chest. I looked at him; he stopped pacing, and stared at me, like a deer in headlights. Not a good look for him.

"Sonny have I ever shown you my closet." He pointed to an open door across the room.

"No, I've never been in your dressing room prior to this."

"Well come on I'll give you the tour." He looked like he was having a mental battle. He walked over to the closet. "This is where I keep my Mackenzie Falls outfits. There are over fifty in this one closet." I walked closer. "You can go in, it's a big closet."

I looked confused but walked in," And it also locks from the outside. Sorry Sonny, I need to think." He closed the door and I heard a click, he locked me in! Oh my freakin' gosh! But he needed to think, about what? Maybe there is still hope for me and him.

CPOV

I just locked the girl of my dreams in a closet! Smooth Chad, really smooth. Now she'll really want to thank you. I mean locking someone in a closet isn't a felony; unless you consider it kidnapping. Holy Crap I was a Sonnynapper!

I needed to talk to someone ask them what to do. I walked out onto the set, okay who can I trust? I went up to the first person I saw; Portlyn.

"Hey Port," I said in a really sweet tone.

"What do you want Chad, you actually sound nice," Oww that one hit me hard, but I just shook it off.

"Umm, yeah I kind of locked Sonny in a closet in my dressing room. After her telling me she had feelings for me! Portlyn, what am I supposed to do?"

"You locked her in a closet!" She was looked like she might die of laughter.

"What should I do!" I said staying on the topic at hand.

"Let her out of the closet, she's not a burglar!" She was laughing still.

"Not about that, about the feelings part!" I was really getting frustrated with Portlyn. Why was she so freakin' unbearable!

"Well just tell her how you feel. Don't lie; she'll respect you, no matter what you say." I think that was the smartest advice that Portlyn ever gave. Not that there was a lot of competition.

I smiled, knowing what I was going to do; Sonny was in for a shock. I jogged back to my dressing room; I opened the door and heard banging and yelling.

I unlocked the door with a click," Okay Sonny you're free to go, but first can we talk."

"That's what I came here for in the first place, yes please." She was talking quickly and jittery like she had been locked there for days, not minutes. She started mumbling to herself about how she really should have brought her cell phone.

"Sonny focus, please. I think I have feelings for you. And I know you have feelings for me, but I don't know what those feelings are, so if you could just tell me," this was eating me on the inside and she saw that in my eyes.

"I'll show you." She got on her tiptoes and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her closer. She broke apart," I think the feeling is mutual."

"Did you really need to break away to say that." I frowned at her; she just smirked back at me. I kissed her again more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone before. I could feel the electricity coursing through my veins.

She broke away again," What are we doing?"

"I don't know what you call it, but I call it, kissing." Sarcastic as usual, I wonder why Sonny wants to stop.

"Chad, we're not even dating, heck we fight everyday!" She sounded so torn.

"Dating can be arranged Sonny. . . I'll do anything for you. I-I Love You." I stumbled but meant every word I said.

"I love you, too. And you better clear your plans for tonight." She smiled at me, tears filling her eyes.

I wiped her eyes with my thumbs," And why should I clear my plans for tonight?"

"Because, we are going on a date," she smiled and then kissed my cheek, "Casual Chad, nothing too fancy."

"Anything for you, see you tonight Monroe." I had one question on my mind, where should I take her to dinner?

Author's Note: That's how Sonny went from being locked in a closet, to going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper. But how will the date go? Will it be good? Bad? Ugly? Who knows! I don't even know! This is probably going to be a Three-Shot.


End file.
